


They'll Find Us in a Week

by LadyGraceGrey



Series: Little Red Nightingale, and the Dread Wolf [5]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Character Death, F/M, The Fade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 21:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6059260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGraceGrey/pseuds/LadyGraceGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end doesn't look like she expected... It looks much the same as the begining. This time she isn't alone though. This time she has him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They'll Find Us in a Week

**Author's Note:**

> There could be spoilers!!! If you haven't played the Trespasser DLC turn back now!!

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dh7k69AeM7M

Just to be close to him... after so long without him it was something indescribable. And it wasn't the way others would understand.

They laid together in a place where the fade and the world nearly collided. She couldn't say when they had met there, or when they would move on. She may never move on from this place. Her mortal form having failed her, and her body lay in ashes in the world of the living.

But he made this for her, all the stars on display and all the world on a string. For her. For them.

She didn't know if he too lay in ashes, but she didn't think so. He was a god, a power that could not be tamed. He was freedom and love, wisdom and the force behind peace. And she had led his march against the world. A human, led from shadows by an elf.

A second coming of Andraste some had said, and she knew the truth. But let them... let them worship and cling. It was the actions she had taken, the battles she had fought on his behalf that mattered to her now.

Her body had fallen in a field of war, and yet she was so peaceful. She wondered why she hadn't done this sooner, but that small still voice told her that she had a purpose before. Now it was done, and she was being rewarded. With him, with his love and his paradise.

It was enough. It was more than enough. It was a divine love.

**Author's Note:**

> The spoiler.... 
> 
> If you Kill Leliana in DAO then she is a spirit in DAI. Making my pairing something even better so... I now don't mind being an evil Warden when I play just for Spirit Lily!!


End file.
